The Prophecy
by KittyKeesha
Summary: What if Instead of Yui Skylla Gets To Teach The Gods For Humanity and Love,What if She was Allready Turning into a Goddess not Even Knowing? Please Read and Review I promise it will be Continued Till its End
1. The Beginning

~ The Prophecy ~

-Skyllar's POV-

\- Later that Midday -

The Ceremony was just ending at 14:40 O'clock (Because Zeus wanted to announce that There will be ball for the New students in his Academy)A girl with long Straight Light Brown Hair walked down the Hallway and Stopped infront of a door with the Name 'Skyllar Jones'

"Hello Skyllar-sama~"A small male voice called out as she entered in the was beautyfull in her room. Light/Dark Red Walls With a king sized bed behind Red Curtains in the corner,Next to it a Small Nightstand in Creamy colour,The Parquet a Dark Brown colour.

On the left side of the girl was a door that led to a big bathroom Designed in Brown Colour.A Big Sized BathTub on the Left corner,The Toilet in a Black/Red colour In front of The Bath Tub in the Other corner and everything else in brown.

"Why Hello Darlin'."Smilling,The girl took a step toward the small Doll and picked Him up kissing His forehead."I will Have to go to the Dress Store to Buy some Dresses and Clothes After this,Would you like to come with me?"Skyllar said."Pleaaasssee,I want to come?!"The Doll His name,Melissa was Said.

"Sure but be Nice,okay?"."Yes,Yes I promise I will be!"Melissa Jumped onto the Girls Shoulder while they both got out of the room and locked It Before Heading to Some Stores For Make up,Dresses,Clothes,Towels and Shampoos & Cream for Hands and Face.

The Two saw a Big Store and Stopped in front of it,Looking at Eachother They both nodded and Entered only to be Greeted by an Older Woman Probraly in her Mid Twenties.

"Well Hello There,Are you new Here?"The Lady asked as She Continued Getting Dresses out as She looked at Skyllar."Yes I am,But Melissa is Not."Melissa showed up on The girls Shoulder and The Lady Squealed."So What is your Name my Dear?"She Asked continuing her work."Skyllar."

Rubbing Her Chin,Odessa continued thinking about a Dress and Perfect High Heels Before she asked Again for The Milionth Time."I guess You are Here both for a Custom and A Dress with Perfect High Heels?"Sky Nodded and in No Time The Lady Found Her The Perfect Dress With Matching High Heels."Aha!"The Dress was a Golden Prom One With Golden High Heels.

( watsonlucy723/2dayslook-prom-perfect/ - See It!)

Odessa Pushed Skyllar in A Cabin Where She Could see if It did fit Her.

-Odessa's POV-

Pushing Skyllar into the Cabin,She looked at Melissa then glanced at some small costumes for The Watchers of The Humans and Gods in Their Academy,As soon as She glanced At a Rose The Idea popped up in Her mind,The Small Doll was to Be Dressed as He Protested,She Reacted quickly and looked at Him After begin Finished.

Some Minutes Later Skyllar Exited The Cabin and Twirled Around so They Could See Her in a Good view The Lady's and Doll's Jaws Dropped To The Floor As They Saw The young Girl infront of Them,She Blushed and Looked away,The Mischief in her eyes Showing The Lady Grabbed Both of Them and Put on Eye liner & Maskara on Sky's eyes while She placed a rose On Melissa's Costume.

-Skyllar's POV-

"Done"She Turned Around to pick up a Mirror from The Desk and give it to Light Brown Haired Girl Gasped at Her Sight,Naturally Beautyfull even without Maskara and Eye Liner."Here is my Room Number Just Come to The Academy and Speak with Me if You need Help."She Took out a paper and a Pen Then wrote down her Room Number and Name.

Turning around The Light Brown Haired Girl looked at Her Watch and Exclaimed,"Hurry up Melissa Its Almost Time!"Melissa Jumped back onto The Girl's Shoulder and Paid Before getting out of The Store with Her new Dress on,They then got to The needed places,Buyed Everything They needed,Made Her Hair Curly at the end of the Hair and headed back To Their Room.

Placing Her Watcher on the Table As soon as They Entered The Room She Called out in Panic ,"Melissa Lets go!"She Started to run With The Doll on Her shoulder Almost Tripping as she Tried to,Soon They Were in the Entrance Hall in Time but The Boys Were Missing.


	2. Meeting the God of Underworld and Hell

Chapter 2 : Meeting The God Of UnderWorld and Hell

-Skyllar's POV-

The Moon shone brightly that it appeared to be beautyfull with its light,Apollon and The others still hadn't had arrived,yet,the party appeared to have just started while the gods were somewhere acting like dumb must have not heard someone approach her and place His/Her arm on her shoulder making her scream and jump away.

Turning slightly to the Right,She saw that Odessa sat where she had sat a second ago,Taking some more calming breaths,She placed her hand on her heart before speaking softly."Darlin' you scared me~"The women behind her grinned with glint in her eyes that told her she had something on mind."Sorry Dear I just saw you and headed Toward you not thinking about the consequences."

The two women stared at eachother for a while before Skyllar broke the silence."So..What is it you wanted to talk about?Or is it that you were lonely and came to me?"The Older woman sighted and placed her arms in her lap shaking slightly from the cold breeze."Please Be carefull,I know you are new but I feel like you are my daughter even If I have one..Just promise me because you are like a real daughter to me."Silence fell untill Skyllar chose to speak again,but in a questioning voice."What are you talking about?Please tell me if you know something...please..."

"I can't Dear,You will see in the Future When Its Time Just Wait and Be Patient."Shaking her head slightly she motioned for her in a silent request to go inside,Nodding she followed the other woman inside and was met with the sight of seven sexy gods.

'HOLY FUCK!'Her thought was long forgotten when Apollon came her way and Asked her to dance with him.

"Sure,Apollon-Sama."Dancing,they had forgotten they were begin watched,Mostly Was The men who watched had placed her head on his shoulder while he clung her to his body.

"Apollon-Sama,Do you know Odessa?"He just nodded his head 'Yes',"Do you know Who is she Apollon-Sama?"."A Woman you will know In The Future If you Both Start Bonding Together."Pulling Away a Bit she Cocked her head to the side Then continued dancing with Apollon However He Had to Switch places with everyone Else except Loki,Thor and Hades.

Later that Night Everyone Had Turned to the Doors as They heard them begin opened.A Young man Stepped in Probraly 21(The Age.)He had Short Blonde Hair and Icy Blue eyes,The Man looked Sexy that It Made Every woman In The Hallway Room Melt and Want to Woo with him,But For Now They Had Partners.

Zeus too Noticed him and Approached the Guest,She had figured out that they Were Talking,So She didn't Want to Distrub Them and When they Went outside To Talk She Thought About Asking Zeus Tomorrow or Tonight For The God's name.

-Zeus POV.-

After Everyone Stopped to Dance Zeus's Gaze Followed His Guest's and Saw Slowly Approached Him and Was The First One to Speak,"Why Hello My Friend,Long Time No See~"Kyller then Grinned And Asked."Care to Take a Walk Outside?"Responding with a 'Sure.'They both went outside as The Other's Guest's Gazes Were Still on Them.

"So What did you want to talk About?"Zeus Asked Then The Blonde Man with Blue Eyes Frowned And Said,"I've recieved a Prophecy About Me and Two Other Goddesses,But I can't See Their Faces Clearly."

"Apollon's Oracle Did Too.."Both Glancing at Eachother,They asked in union."Do you Think That it Might Be..."

"Only Time Will Show Son."(He's Not Really his Son He Just calls Him Son.)"Lets Go Inside..Oh and You are Welcome to Stay for a Night or More."

-Time Skip with Skyllar's POV-

Tiredly,The Light Brown Haired Girl Dragged Hersellf to Her Room,Took Bath and Went to Thoughts Still Glued to The Young Man That Entered Looking Sexy,Soon Sleep Consumed The girl and Hugged Mellisa to Her.

On The Next Day Skyllar Had Started to Prepare for Class,She wore The Uniform,Puted on Some Lip Gloss and Ofcourse Tied Her Long Hair in a Cute Bun,She Got out from Her Room and bid Melissa a Good Day as He Did too For Her.

The young Girl Entered the Classroom just in Time and Took Her seat,Toth Had Allready started to lecture Everyone with his Boring one Thing Was in Her Mind..Who Was The Young Man?

Everything Around her Felt Numb as She Thought About the Man that Captured her Heart.

'What if I was Day Dreaming?What if I was Imagining?!..Get a Grip Of Yoursellf Girl!'Sighting she looked out The window,Sakura's Were Falling...But There Wasn't any Sakura Trees Nearby Right?,Just Then The Young Man Reappeared From Nowhere and Smiled Down At Her Mouthing,'See you Later,Hun~'

Blushing She Turned Her Head To The Black Board that Toth Was Writing Minutes Later Class Had Ended and She got up to Announce The Others For Something,"So I Thought About Making Clubs Like : Tennis Club,Cooking Club,ManSword Club,Astronomy Club,If Anyone Would Like to Join?"

Apollon Raised His Hand then said,"I will Join Tennis Club!","Me too","Sure Why Not~"Everyone Agreed without Hades,Takeru and Thor & at Them She Thought' They seem bored.'

'Surprisingly,They might Join a Club if I Push it a little Further.'

"Thor,Loki,Don't you want to Join a club yoursellfs?"Loki,Even thought with closed eyes and both his feet on the Desk,He answered with a Big Grin "I'd Prefer the Home Walking Club,Don't you Thor?"Thor could only nod.

"O-Okay."It didn't really exsist the Home Walking Club,Oh well Since it is something than nothing she would Let them to do it.


End file.
